


rabid animals

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Predator/Prey, Shapeshifting, The monster is Virgil dw, borderline teratophilia, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't worry, Virgil and Roman completely planned out this scene beforehand and discussed the things they would enjoy during this. Nothing nonconsentual.





	rabid animals

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Virgil and Roman completely planned out this scene beforehand and discussed the things they would enjoy during this. Nothing nonconsentual.

A pleasant walk through the forest in the dreamscape. That was the plan. Just a nice stroll under the trees and over the autumn leaves littering the pathways. Roman was enjoying himself, hearing the ambience of the nature around him and the leaves crunching under his feet sometimes. It was nice, that is until he heard footsteps behind him and the bushes rustling.

Animals, they're all over the dreamscape, Roman assured himself. Even though he knew for a fact that animals and creatures don't roam this far from the castle. He picked up his pace, walking even faster and the footsteps behind him got faster. He turned around to see if anything was there and saw something black in the corner of his eye scurry off. Almost like a silhouette. He kept walking a bit faster now, knowing he should probably turn back now. But part of him didn't want to, just not yet.

He kept walking, which proved to be a mistake as the rustling got closer and closer and he could see the bushes right next to him moving and he quickly turned around and broke into a dead sprint. It would have worked if whatever was following him didn't lunge for him, pushing him to the ground landing him on his stomach with a weight on his lower back, holding his head down on the dirt.

Roman struggled, trying to get whatever it was off of him, but it grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it back, making Roman groan in pain, but now he could somewhat see the creature. He saw pitch black eyes and black sharp teeth, and he could see a scaled hand with claws, but that's all he saw before he was pushed back into the dirt face first. He had to admit, this was getting him very worked up, and it didn't help that he liked the feeling of fear somewhat. He could feel his pants starting to get a bit...tight. And the creature noticed this.

Suddenly teeth were biting into the crook of his neck, making him gasp and struggle to get his hands out from under him, but when he did, the bite got deeper and broke through skin, leaving puncture marks on his throat. He stopped struggling and let the forked tongue roll over the wounds, licking the blood clean from them. Roman couldn't suppress a shiver that went down his spine or the moan that slipped past his lips. He wanted to cover his mouth, but couldn't and instead screwed his eyes shut at the incoming embarrassment of what he had just done. But the creature didn't seem to care, and kept biting new marks and licking the blood from them.

He bit down particularly hard at one point, making Roman gasp and start struggling again, which only resulted in his hair being yanked again to pull his head to the side so that the monster could get better access to his neck, and it started licking and sucking the blood from the small would, making Roman both hiss in pain and pleasure, his hips bucking against the ground to get some sort of friction. He felt vibrations at his neck, and a small laugh coming from the creature, making Roman's face blush and he whined. The teeth were removed from his neck and a clawed hand went under his shirt and dragging down, making three razor cuts on his back, and Roman moaned at the painful sensation.

Roman felt the hands trailing down his sides, going to his hips, digging the nails inside of the soft flesh, making him hiss and whimper, trying to move his hips again, but the hands kept them in place. The hands started to pull at his jeans, pulling the down just above his knees. He heard what sounded like someone spitting and then a few moments later Roman could feel something inside him, making him moan loudly at the pain, which quickly turned more pleasurable. He tried to move his hips to get more of the feeling, but the creature started moving instead, which was only slightly painful, but he felt blinded almost by the newfound pleasurable feeling. It was difficult to get off from this feeling alone, so he started to rut against the ground almost like a dog in heat, and he felt something coiling in his gut before he came onto the ground and against his shirt.

The creature wasn't done yet, though, it kept moving and it made Roman feel a lot more of the pain, and it took a long moment before the creature came as well, pulling out finally. Roman was breathing heavily, and the creature moved off of him. He flipped over so he was sitting up and facing the 'creature'.

"Color?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. Roman chuckled.

"Green." Roman said. "That was, uh, really nice." He said, his face still flushed. Virgil smiled, his sharp teeth showing. "Need help shifting back?" Roman asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, I do." Virgil said. Roman chuckled again and snapped, and he heard bones shifting and muscles moving and when he looked back up, Virgil was in his normal form. "You realize since we did this in the dreamscape, Thomas is gonna have some hella weird dreams, right?"

"Oh he absolutely will." Roman nodded.


End file.
